nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Meiko Otsuka
Meiko Otsuka (大塚 芽子 Ōtsuka Meiko) is one of the seven witches. Appearance Otsuka is a girl with glasses. She has light green hair. Part of her bangs come in the middle of her eyes and the rest of her bangs stickes out on the side. Her hair is twisted in a long curl. She wears the Suzaku High Uniform. She has a slender figure and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Personality Otsuka is a shy and soft-spoken girl, who usually employed the use of her telepathy to communicate with her classmates. Due to her lack of experience dealing with people, she expresses a timid demeanor in most of her appearances; expressing fear of the Student Council during the Witches' conflict with former President Haruma Yamazaki, and panicking under even the smallest amount of pressure. Her signature anxiety appears to be a product of her difficulties in school, both socially and academically. Although she appears quiet and subdued on the outside, Otsuka has a bossy commander-type personally that she expresses when using her telepathy to commune her thoughts. In spite of these introverted tendencies and her demanding alter-ego, she usually appears as a kind and trustworthy individual who prefers to avoid conflict and is willing to help her classmates in times of need. She seemingly becomes less introverted after meeting with Shiraishi while the latter was occupying Yamada's body. Like Ryu Yamada, she is portrayed as academically challenged, a quality that landed them both in summer school course together. Otsuka struggles with even the most simple equations and school materials, as shown when Nene Odagiri tried to help her solve a problem, only to lose her patience and give up. Yamada mentions that he and Otsuka are the two lowest ranked students in their year in terms of grades, making them rivals as the "idiot" and the "fool". While lacking talent in the classroom, Otsuka is shown to be an excellent artist capable of drawing images she receives through her telepathy with amazing quality and detail. She is also an amateur manga artist and author, serving as the president of the Suzaku High School Manga Club, and attending local events to show off her creations. Plot Abilities Telepathy Otsuka has the ability called "Telepathy", which she gained due her inability to assert herself to others. she gained this power so that she can more effectively communicate with her peers, allowing her to full express her thoughts and feelings without speaking. If the person is kissed by Otsuka, they can communicate with others in the same manner. In addition communicating thoughts between those subjected to her telepathy, they can project images into each others minds as well. Upon learning of this ability, Nene Odagiri claimed that the telepathy power is similar to using a cellphone. Otsuka lost this power after Yamada wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Relationship Trivia *In a special report, Miyamura does an in-depth analysis of the witches based on his observation. In it, he mentioned Otsuka and her power, "Don't really care for this power. She's a witch and wears glasses, though, so I like her anyway. She's pretty enough, and she's super shy when it comes to kissing, which I dig".Volume 6, Chapter 49 Reference Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Second-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters